In a general heat pump washing-drying machine, a soft-flock filtering mesh assembly has a relatively complex structure. Some soft-flock filtering mesh assemblies are provided with two layers of support frames, the two layers of support frames are mounted and dismounted by drawing respectively, so that operations thereof are relatively cumbersome.